The Calvin and Hobbes Show SEASON ONE (Redone)
by JaJaLoo
Summary: The first season of the Calvin and Hobbes TV Show. Soon to be co-written with NMMacc18.
1. Treasure Seekers

**The Calvin and Hobbes Show**

 **Episode 1**

 **Treasure Seekers**

* * *

 **Summary:After crashing on another wagon ride,Calvin and Hobbes discover a treasure map and venture off as another get rich quick scheme.**

* * *

A young six year old boy who went by the name of Calvin was in bed one June morning.

All of a sudden,he bolted up,and looked at his alarm clock.

"Yes!" Calvin shouted. "6:23! A new record!"

Hobbes,Calvin's best friend and roommate,was woken up by all this.

"Calvin,pipe down." Yawned Hobbes. "I'm trying to sleep."

"There will be time for sleep later. Right now,we need to go on a wagon ride!" said Calvin,as he started to drag his friend out of bed.

Hobbes tried desperately to climb back on the bed,not wanting to go on a wagon ride at all.

"That's the last thing I need. Every time we go on a wagon ride,we crash."

Calvin thought about that. He remembered the time where he landed in some pricker bushes. Or the time of the Dinner Flight.

Calvin then raised his right hand.

"OK,Hobbes. I promise I will not crash this time." Calvin swore. "I promise."

"OK" Hobbes said.

"But first" Calvin said. "We must go downstairs and eat Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs until our hearts explode." He paused. "Also watch Netflix until our eyes pop out."

"Why? What day is it?" Hobbes asked.

"IT'S SATURDAY!" Calvin yelled,running down the stairs at top speed.

Hobbes sighed,and decided to follow.

As Calvin ran downstairs,he saw his dad fixing his usual Saturday morning breakfast of oatmeal and dry prunes.

"Oh,hi,Dad." Said Calvin.

looked up and saw Calvin.

"Hi Calvin. Where have you been?" He asked. "I was up since six building tons and tons and TONS of character. You should do that more often,or you'll be pumping gas for the rest of your life."

Calvin groaned. He hated the building character lectures. was a real character fanatic,and was easily seen riding a bike at six in the morning and eating oatmeal and dry prunes.

"Stop being dramatic,Dad. I like my way of living. You like yours. So shut up."

was unoffended,because Calvin hated to build character. However,he never stopped trying.

Calvin poured Chocolate Milk over his Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs and dumped a cup of sugar on top. He then rushed to his Xbox One and switched to Netflix as Hobbes came down the stairs. Calvin selected Twilight Zone.

Hobbes was confused. "Why Twilight Zone instead of Power Rangers?"

"The fight scenes are so fake." Said Calvin.

"Ah."

Noon arrived,with yelling at them to turn it off,so they got the wagon out of the garage and pushed it the the top of Mount Doom.

* * *

Soon enough,they arrived at the top of the hill and proceeded to ride. Calvin was whooping and hollering,and Hobbes was screaming the whole way.

Calvin glared at him.

"CLIFF!" Yelled Hobbes.

Calvin took a heavy swerve.

However,they flew off the cliff but landed safely.

The wagon rolled to a cave and stopped.

Calvin was excited.

"A cave! Let's explore it!" Said Calvin.

"Let's not." Groaned Hobbes,but Calvin was already running into the cave.

"Great! Let's go!"

Hobbes sighed,and decided to follow.

As soon as Hobbes caught up with him,Calvin was exploring.

"Hobbes,do you remember when you said there weren't any caves around here when I wanted to go spelunking? There is a cave. Shame on you."

"Well,that was us against the world." Hobbes replied.

Calvin was amazed.

He looked around,and realized something.

"Man,this is cool! A cave all to ourselves! We should camp here." Said Calvin.

"You hate camping." Hobbes pointed out.

"I know." Said Calvin. He hated going camping with his dad. "But this is different. This is only a quarter mile from the house."

"Good point."

* * *

As they explored more,Calvin noticed a piece of folded up paper with a bow.

He picked it up and read the tag.

It said "To Anna Grayson".

Calvin examined it.

The paper looked very ancient,from probably the 1980's.

But Calvin was very confused by who Anna Grayson was.

"Anna Grayson? Who's that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"This piece of paper." Calvin said. "Let's unwrap it."

"I don't think we should,Calvin. It's someone else's..." Hobbes warned,but Calvin was already unwrapping it.

When he finished unfolding it,the paper was a treasure map.

"Whoa!" Said Calvin. "It's a treasure map!"

"A treasure map?"

"A treasure map!"

Hobbes grabbed the paper and examined it.

"This probably looks like it's fake and made by high school kids from Lincoln High School." He observed.

"Nonsense!" Said Calvin. He was eager to find a treasure. "It's a treasure map! Which means...there's a treasure somewhere! Let's find it!

"Let's not. We should probably leave this here."

"No. If there's a treasure somewhere,this means we're gonna be millionaires!" Said Calvin. "We'll move out of this god-forsaken dump and buy an apartment!"

"I can imagine it now!" Hobbes was excited too.

"I can't forget a car." Realized Calvin. "Maybe a Bugatti."

Hobbes thought about this. "Calvin,Bugattis are 2.5 million dollars."

"True." Said Calvin. "But if we find that treasure,we'll buy that along with a mansion!"

"Now you're talking." Said Hobbes. "Let's get moving!"

Their treasure hunt began. After raiding the garage for a shovel,they started roaming the forest. Once they approached the river,Calvin tripped on a rock. He fell in the river. Hobbes did some quick thinking and fished him out. He then chopped down a tree and it fell over the river. They crossed and continued.

* * *

Calvin was carrying the shovel. Hobbes followed. Hobbes was unsure of something.

"Calvin,are you sure this is the right way?" He asked.

"Yes. We crossed that river,headed north,and came to the spot where the X is."

"Did you say this spot is the X?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Calvin,the X on a treasure map means the treasure is buried here."

"Well,great!" Said Calvin. "Hand me the shovel."

"You have the shovel" Hobbes said.

Calvin rolled his eyes. He started to dig. Hobbes leaned against a tree. Two minutes later,Calvin dug up a treasure chest.

"HOBBES! HOBBES!" He yelled. "WE FOUND THE TREASURE!"

"Calvin,no need to shout."

Calvin quickly opened it up,and tore all the tissue paper out.

Once he pulled out the main prize,he found out it was...

"SEASON TICKETS TO THE NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS! NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! LET"S SHOW MOM!"

Calvin and Hobbes rushed to the wagon,and jumped in. They rode the wagon with a hill that lead into their backyard. Once there,they ran inside to see cooking dinner.

She looked down.

"Calvin,where have you been? Dinner is almost ready."

"Mom,Hobbes and I have made the greatest discovery of all."

"What now,Calvin?" asked. She wasn't really interested in her son's stories. They often got him into trouble or people thought he was insane.

Calvin started to tell about the treasure hunt.

"Hobbes and I decided to go on a wagon ride and we landed in front of a cave. We explored the cave and found a treasure map,ventured through the woods,found a treasure chest,opened it,and found season tickets to the Patriots!"

That made drop the wooden spoon into the meal she was preparing.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Said Calvin. He was dead serious.

"That treasure map was something me and my friends did back in our high school glory days. I was captain of the cheer squad and was voted most popular. My friends and I decided to do a treasure project. One of my friends buried the treasure before she moved away. She left me a treasure map,and me and the others tried to find it. We never did. Then we gave up and separated in our college years." told Calvin.

"So you're Anna Grayson?"

"Yup."

Calvin was shocked. He had been trying to figure out his mother's first name for six years and he never did.

"Surprising." Said Calvin. "So,can we go to the next Patriots home game?"

shook her head. "Fraid not,kiddo. Those tickets are from 1984."

"Dang it!" Said Calvin. "The treasure hunt was a waste."

Right then, came in and kissed on the cheek.

"Hi honey. Hi,Calvin."

"Hey,Dad."

"Alright,what's for dinner,Anna?" asked. He was really hungry.

"Eggplant Casserole,Tom."

Eggplant casserole was 's specialty dinner. Calvin hated it,but he had to eat it.

"Eggplant casserole again?" Groaned Calvin.

"Indeed." Said . "Now wash up."

After dinner and TV,Calvin and Hobbes were in bed.

"Good day,huh?" Asked Calvin.

"Yeah."

"The treasure hunt was a bust,huh?"

"No,we got a good adventure out of it." Said Hobbes.

"Agreed." Said Calvin. "Now let's get some sleep."

And they drifted off into their little dream world of sleep

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Griffin Gluck as Calvin**

 **Owen Wilson as Hobbes**

 **Paul Rudd as**

 **Scarlett Johansson as**


	2. Revenge of the Baby-Sat 2A GROSS War

**The Calvin and Hobbes Show**

 **Episode 2A**

 **Revenge of the Babysat 2**

 **Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

 **Summary:Rosalyn comes over to babysit again,and Calvin and Hobbes plan to perpetrate the ultimate revenge against her.**

* * *

 **JaJaLoo:I made a mistake on Calvin's actor. From now on,Jason Drucker will lend his voice to Calvin.**

* * *

Calvin came upstairs one Saturday afternoon.

He saw Mom in fancy clothes.

"Date night again?" he asked.

"Yes,Calvin." Mom told him. "Your dad and I are going out to dinner at Cumberland House of Pizza and then to see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Oh,OK. Can you get me the Lego Dimensions expansion packs for that movie?

Calvin owned thirty Lego Dimensions packs,because his mom thought they were nice and cheap,however,buying a pack meant buying the starter pack,which meant buying an Xbox One,which Calvin's father despised,and he kept his distance from it,because he said it didn't build character. Calvin used the Xbox's Netflix for watching Twilight Zone on Saturday mornings.

Mom shook her head.

"No,Calvin,we're not buying any presents for you while we are out. We need time to ourselves."

Calvin started celebrating.

"Great! We get to stay home alone!"

"Actually,Calvin,you will stay home but with...Rosalyn."

Silence filled the land.

Hobbes was in Calvin's room,reading a Spider-Man comic book.

Then he heard screaming.

Figures.

"Here comes . 3...2...1...Explosion nearby."

The door swung open,and Calvin burst in,screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Why hello,Calvin." Said Hobbes. "May I ask why you're screaming so loud? The Derkins can probably hear you from next door."

"Hobbes,hide!" Shouted Calvin. "Mom and Dad are going out tonight!"

"So?" Asked Hobbes,not putting down the comic book.

"ROSALYN...IS...COMING!" Calvin yelled so hard some comic books fell off the shelf.

Hobbes threw his comic book into the air.

"OH,NO!" He shrieked. "That means bed by 6:30!"

"Exactly!" Calvin told him. "No Twilight Zone,no Lego Dimensions,nothing! She walks in,and we go to bed!"

Hobbes vanished into the closet.

Calvin followed.

They remained still.

"What do we do?" Hobbes asked,nervously.

"I have a plan." Calvin said.

"What is it?"

"Step 1: You grab the phone book and call some people. Step 2: Once Rosalyn comes,the guests will arrive. Step 3: The party will be going so wild that it will drive Rosalyn nuts and send her home. Step 4: Keep on partying until my parents come home."

"Let's do it."

Calvin and Hobbes crept out of the closet,and tiptoed to the door.

Calvin checked his Lego Batman Movie Robin clock.

It was 5:30.

Rosalyn wouldn't be there until 6:00,so they had a half hour to prepare.

Calvin sat on the couch,and Hobbes picked up the phone,and called everyone Calvin's parents knew.

Fifteen minutes later,he hung up.

Calvin got up.

"Any luck?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." Hobbes grumbled. "They thought it was a prank call..."

"Dang. Luckily,I have another plan!"

Calvin and Hobbes rushed to Calvin's room.

Once there,Calvin pulled out...

A cardboard box.

He flipped it onto its side,and it turned into the Duplicator.

"OK,Hobbes,hop in." Calvin said. "We'll make 10 hard-partying clones of ourselves."

"On second thought,Rosalyn wouldn't be so bad..." Hobbes said,turning out the door.

"Get in this box,you furball!" Calvin scowled.

Calvin dragged Hobbes in the box and cloned Hobbes 10 times.

Then he cloned himself 10 times.

Then he grabbed a 20 dollar bill off his desk,and cloned it 20 times.

He gave one to each duplicate.

"Alright." Calvin instructed,grabbing a whiteboard. "Your mission is to go to Stop and Shop and grab as much food as you can!"

The duplicates saluted and they all climbed out the window.

Calvin chuckled and went downstairs.

There he encountered Dad.

"Calvin,Rosalyn is coming tonight,so behave yourself." Dad told him.

"No problem." Calvin chuckled.

Dad gave him a strange look as he went to comb his hair.

* * *

Rosalyn walked down the long driveway to the house.

She then approached the front door,and rang the doorbell.

Mom answered.

"Oh,thank god! Rosalyn,you're here!" Mom said.

"Yeah,whatever. Let's talk price." Rosalyn said.

"10 dollars,as per usual." Mom told her. "Tom,Rosalyn is here! Are you ready?

"I'm coming,Anna."

Then Dad appeared at the door,shook Rosalyn's hand,and Mom and Dad got in their 2003 Mercury and drove away.

Rosalyn was bored,so she slumped on the couch,and turned on Netflix.

She started to watch Twilight Zone.

At that moment,Calvin and Hobbes walked into the room.

"Hey,Rosalyn." Calvin said.

"Hello,Calvin." Rosalyn said.

Calvin then noticed the Twilight Zone on.

"Why are you watching Twilight Zone? We're on episode 14!" Calvin demanded.

"I've finished the series,Calvin. I'm just re-watching my favorite episode."

"Which one is that?"

"Episode 8."

"Oh,yeah. Henry Bemis,the bookworm!"

"Shut up,Calvin. This is the good part."

"Agreed!" Calvin said. "He broke his glasses."

"Thanks a lot,you rat!" Rosalyn scolded.

"Hey,it was your fault you watched Twilight Zone! Me and Hobbes have memorized every single script from episodes 1-13!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rosalyn sighed.

"No,I will. You can stay here."

"Fine." Rosalyn then slouched down.

Calvin and Hobbes answered the door. Some of the duplicates were there.

"Did you get some food?" Asked Hobbes.

"Nope." Said Hobbes #2.

"But we hired a DJ." Calvin #4 said.

"A DJ? COOL!" Calvin said.

* * *

The party was going in full swing.

A DJ was blasting Smosh music,Calvin and Hobbes gorged themselves on food,the duplicates were talking,laughing,and dancing,and Rosalyn was trying to shut down the party.

One of the duplicates had even grabbed a can of spray confetti and shoved the confetti up his butt.

Then he farted,and it farted confetti everywhere.

Calvin and Hobbes were lying on the couch with Coke cans and Skittle wrappers,besides other junk food.

"Throwing this party was the best idea ever!" Yelled Hobbes. "Until your parents come home."

"True,true." Said Calvin.

"Hold up,where are some of your Duplicates?"

"Toilet-papering Susie's house."

Outside,Calvin duplicates 2 and 9 were toilet-papering Susie's house.

"Best. Night. EVER!" Yelled 2.

"I know,right?" Shouted 9.

They ran into the house.

Back inside,Rosalyn was fuming.

She stomped over to the DJ stand,and unplugged it.

The party fell silent.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Rosalyn yelled so hard that parts of the ceiling fell.

"With pleasure!" Said the seventh Hobbes.

"Let's bail!" The fifth Calvin cried.

The DJ jumped out the window,and Calvin,Hobbes,and their duplicates ran out the door.

However,before Calvin and Hobbes got out the door,Rosalyn stopped them.

"Not you guys." Rosalyn muttered.

"Why?" Asked Calvin.

"Because you two have caused me enough trouble as is. I'm going home."

Rosalyn stormed out the door.

"Well,at least 3/4 of the plan worked." Hobbes said.

"Snap." Calvin replied as they gave each other a high-five.

Then they realized Rosalyn hadn't collected her pay.

* * *

Mom and Dad were just arriving to see the neighborhood toilet-papered.

"Oh..." Began Mom.

"No." Finished Dad.

They stormed into the house,where they saw Calvin and his stuffed tiger on the couch.

"CALVIN!" They both yelled.

"Yikes!" Calvin shrieked. He put on some toy glasses and said, "Who is this Kahlveen?"

"The neighborhood is trashed." Dad scolded.

"And this singular house is completely DESTROYED!" Yelled Mom.

"Why do you think I did this?" Calvin asked as he took off the glasses.

"This is your handiwork,Calvin." Dad said. "We know you did this."

"That wasn't me!" Calvin protested. "That was my duplicates!"

"Great!" Dad said sarcastically. "Another 'I'm not Calvin,I'm a Duplicate' day!"

"ROOM!" Mom shouted.

"No,you can't do that! I'm innocent!" Calvin pleaded.

Calvin and Mom were left arguing.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Jason Drucker as Calvin**

 **Owen Wilson as Hobbes**

 **Leslie Bibb as Rosalyn**

 **Paul Rudd as Dad**

 **Scarlett Johansson as Mom**

* * *

 **The Calvin and Hobbes Show**

 **Episode 2B**

 **A G.R.O.S.S. War**

 **Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

After the huge party when Rosalyn baby-sat,Calvin wasn't let out of his room for three weeks.

However,when he was let out,Calvin decided to have a G.R.O.S.S. meeting.

"This meeting of Get Rid Of Slimy girlS will now come to order!" Calvin ordered.

Hobbes was sitting next to Calvin,looking bored.

"I wish we have more people." Hobbes muttered.

"Shut up,and read last meetings minutes,you furball." Calvin demanded.

"Fine." Hobbes stood up and began reading. " **8:45 AM** :Dictator-for-Life calls meeting in order to avoid bad weather. President and First Tiger Hobbes proposes postponing the meeting,but Dictator-for-Life declines. **8:46 AM** :Dictator-for-Life orders immediate attack on Public Enemy 1,Susie Derkins,demanding water balloons,a nuclear bomb,a tank,and a SWAT vehicle. President and First Tiger disagrees with weapon choice,offers better solution."

"Well,you just told me to stick with the water balloons! If we want to eradicate Susie,we need better weapons!"

" **8:48 AM** :Dictator-for-life overreacts and gives 10 demerits for no reason." Hobbes continued.

"NO REASON? YOU DIDN'T AGREE WITH MY PLAN!"

"There you go again. Overreacting." Hobbes said.

"OKAY,THAT'S IT! For insulting me and making me look stupid,you get 10 demerits!" Calvin ordered.

"Give as many as you want,I don't care." Hobbes retaliated.

"Fine. Another 20 demerits for disrespecting me!" Calvin demanded.

"Can I just go along with the minutes to the part where I found out Susie has formed a club against us?" Hobbes yawned.

"WHAT CLUB? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! YOU FURBALL!" Calvin exploded.

"They're having a meeting over there."

"What the...Hobbes,hand me the binoculars!"

Hobbes sighed and handed Calvin the binoculars.

Calvin looked and saw a clubhouse on Susie's back porch. Candace and were there with a plate of milk and cookies.

"This meeting of Girls Alliance Against Calvin will now come to order." Susie said.

"Hear,hear!" Candace replied.

Susie smirked and looked at a clipboard.

"Today on the agenda we will discuss ways to get rid of Calvin!"

Calvin stared with wide eyes as Susie's club progressed. He nearly fell out of the treehouse,but Hobbes caught him

Thank god he did.

That would've hurt.

"This is an outrage!" Calvin shouted. "We have a club to compete with! We can't let that club take our number 1 spot!"

"Well,you never bring milk and cookies to the meeting." Hobbes observed.

Calvin stared at him.

"First of all,the only milk we have is Kalona Supernatural. That has chunks of fat in it. Second of all,Mom won't let me into the cookie jar at all! Third of all,you get 25 demerits for trying to copy the enemy,plus 50 demerits for not telling this threat to your superior!"

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"Forget whatever we have on the agenda today!" Calvin ordered. "Our new agenda is to eliminate G.A.A.C. and ship them to Liberia!

"Might be hard doing the second part."

"Good point. I'll replace Liberia with Alcatraz."

Meanwhile,Candace was giving ideas to Susie.

"How about if we kidnap his tiger and hold him hostage..." Candace suggested.

"I think I already tried that way before this club was formed." Susie said.

"And then you could beat him up."

"It's a possibility."

The girls went on,unaware Calvin was hiding behind a tree.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" Calvin screeched,hurling a water balloon.

"CALVIN! YOU IDIOT!" Susie screamed.

"You're the idiot for starting up this rival club that is a disgrace to the Calvin name! I declare war against G.A.A.C.! I will come out supreme,and you chumps will be sent to Alcatraz! Then I will be vindicated as history's most..."

Calvin was cut off by the girls shooting Atomic Soakers at him.

"ACK! QUIT SHOOTING!" Calvin yelled,running to his treehouse.

"Serves him right." Said Susie. "Now,where were we?"

Later,Calvin and Hobbes were in the treehouse,Hobbes reading a comic book.

"This is tyranny,Hobbes." Calvin grumbled. "Another club,right across the street from me. This means war. Get some green paint out of the shed!"

Hobbes sighed and moseyed over to the tool shed.

Seconds later,he returned with some green paint.

Calvin then poured the paint into individual water balloons.

Then he grabbed a ladder,and climbed on Susie's roof.

Once above Susie's head,Calvin let the paint balloon drop.

"Yes!" He whispered.

Suddenly, came out to check on the girls.

The paint balloon dropped on her.

"Oh,shoot!" Calvin panicked,as he hid behind the chimney.

Once it was safe,Susie was back in range.

Calvin dropped the paint balloon.

It came in contact with Susie,covering her,head to toe,in green.

She then went inside to take a bath.

The next day,Susie and Candace were prepared.

They had Nerf guns,and they prepared to shoot anything.

However,a flaming hot dog flew onto the porch.

Candace put it out.

Then the two girls shot Calvin with rapid fire Nerf bullets.

It went on like this for days.

Until Calvin put rocks in his water balloons.

He hurled them both,and got direct hits.

"OW! Calvin! I'm telling!"

The two girls went inside.

A couple minutes later,Calvin's mother came outside.

"CALVIN!" She yelled. "Susie's mom just called. She says you put ROCKS in water balloons and hurled them at Susie and Candace! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhh,victory is ours?" Calvin guessed.

Calvin spent two weeks in his room.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Jason Drucker as Calvin**

 **Owen Wilson as Hobbes**

 **Jennifer Lawrence as Susie Derkins**

 **Rachel Weisz as Candace**

 **Scarlett Johansson as Mom**


End file.
